The Boss is always right
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, Freddie goes to his first day of his new job and a few surprises awaits him, as an old friend and a boss enough generous. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: As you can guess, it'll be something like the boss/employee.**

 **...**

 **The boss is always right**

 **NetMotion Wireless  
** **Seattle, WA**

Going into business for his new work, a Freddie Benson of nineteen years smiles until teeth as he will finally worked in a good box and not like last time at the Pear Store where he was advised to stupid people for buy things. This time, it will work behind a desk where his skills will be put in value.

It's not like Microsoft or Pear Company but it is a promising start, at least for some time as he would like to find a job in Los Angeles to be ready to Sam, or she returns to live in Seattle but do not count too much on that.

For now, they are friends again one year ago (as she departed Seattle on bad terms with him) and it is already fairly well, he'll take what he can.

There is also a novelty in the life of Freddie, he moved closer to his ex-girlfriend from high school, Valerie Bondar, and she became a good friend with him since Carly left for Italy it two years ago.

She changed since she used him for her site, she is a better person and to work as NetMotion, it is thanks to her that he could walk quietly in the building.

He walks to the reception office.

"Hi, I'm Fredward Benson and I have to take my job," he told at the secretary of the reception.

A blonde woman looks him on before searching her office computer. Freddie was surprised to recognize her as she is a ex-girlfriend of Spencer, Lauren Ackerman, he wonders why she work here, he will not talk to him since the last time he saw him being taken away by the FBI. She must have contacts.

"I see you're on time" she said after checking on her computer "follow me."

She goes to the nearest elevator and he follows her.

Freddie sigh of relief as she does not seem to recognize him, fortunately because he did not want to bind with this woman, who knows what can happen?

* * *

 **Manager's office**

Valerie is leaned at the office of the boss with her ass well spread, Melinda slips her dildo of her strap-on back into her dripping pussy, a groan out of the mouth of the girl as she starts beating quickly to inside her and Valerie aspen of pleasure.

On the other side of the door, Lauren shakes doorknob and opens it to see the scene for a second, then she indicates her presence to introduce the new employee to her boss, not being shocked of what she sees, as if it were commonplace. Freddie feels quite cramped in his pants as he watches his friend simply being fucked by this woman with stries blue and pink, which can be a housewife. He hears Val gasp and groan against the massive oak desk.

Melinda Morgan delights of fucked her favorite employee, the girl is always so tight since her surrender of the high school diploma, Valerie is her stepdaughter as she is the daughter of her husband (she kept her maiden name) and his ex-wife. She is like a second mother to Valerie and Melinda has always been strict but fair with her. Her husband is always away on business and Melinda lacked comfort her man so she approached the girl as more of a mother, then a lover.

Valerie felt guilty towards her father but Melinda was always a good talker, and after took over her sex education (especially in bondage), Val became very obedient to her stepmother. Melinda manages business in Seattle and Los Angeles so she travels frequently, she would like to spend more time with her kids in LA but fortunately, she has her twin sister who help her and love being an aunt. Melinda also loves her work and spend time with Valerie.

She recognizes the presence of two people and made a hand sign to Lauren to leave, which she did immediately.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

They had changed places, Melinda is sitting in her office chair, and Valerie goes up and down on her dildo covered with her juice.

Freddie made known his presence coughing slightly as Melinda seemed to have forgotten him and Valerie never spot him. The groans of pleasure stop and the boss stops the movement of the girl on her. Freddie wants to act cool like it does not affect him but he did not really know what to do.

"Uh, I'm sorry but ..." he was bright red as he begins to withdraw from the room.

Valerie looked horrified that Freddie sees her like that, but Melinda has a mischievous smile on her face.

"Come and close the door M. Benson" Melinda's voice was calm and she was a benevolent smile.

Freddie hesitated, but slowly closes the door and walks towards them. He gets a good look at his friend and looks down at her breasts, which are larger than the last time he saw six years ago, her breast had popped the little button-down shirt that she wore.

"How do you find her?" Melinda begins as she places a hand on the left breast of Val, who gasped at her touch and her face turns bright red "this girl does not move much her lazy ass and she earns a lot of money for little work provides. "

Valerie looks mortified, she works hard to earn her salary, but the smile on the face of her stepmother suggests that this is one of her new twisted games. He is uncomfortable in his jeans now as he tries looked away from her chest. The breath of Valerie is choppy, causing her chest going up and down quickly.

"So we have a little business ..." Melinda raises Val for removed her from her dildo.

Valerie groaned in disapproval for the loss in her.

"I remember she recommended you to work for me, right?" Freddie nods nervously "It's been a week since our small business. A whole week she is not entitled to any form of cum."

Her hand moves to her stomach to her clit, making moan the girl.

"Will you make her come, Freddie? As a welcome gift."

Freddie swallows, his eyes break from his chest and he looks the brown eyes of Valerie.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I can not ..." he begins as Valerie tries to slip her fingers to her sensible sex to cum but Melinda prevents her.  
"Are you sure?" she said with an amused smile, Freddie knew she could see the bulge in his pants "Valerie ... you want him?"  
"P- please ... Freddie" Valerie begs, her brown eyes filled with lust as she looks at him with her puppy eyes.  
"Well, Freddie?" Melinda smiled slyly, this will be interesting.

Lust fills his own eyes to the desperate voice of Valerie, then nodded slowly.

"Go to him, Val" Melinda laughed and slapped playfully her buttocks.

Valerie made her way to him, she also wears a small pink skirt lifted up her stomach, showing her shaved sex and her breasts still free of her button-down shirt. Freddie stiffened and shivered while Valerie is down on the desk in front of him and spreads her legs, her eyes filled with despair.

His moral took holiday, his instinct takes over of Freddie as he pulls the zipper of his jeans down, and he released his cock from his boxers. He was already hard and more than ready for Valerie. He approaches her and uses his hands to grab her hips and pull her closer to him as he pushes his cock inside her. She was really tight, her smooth walls are very wet, he pounded inside her as Val wraps her legs around him.

Over her shoulder, he can see his boss withdraw the strap-on and use her hand to pump her sex with the dildo she used on the young employee just a few minutes in her chair.

"Faster, Freddie" Valerie's whispers surprises him as he directs his gaze to her, he increases the pace and grows in and out of her at a steady pace.

He can not believe what was happening to his true first job to his boss ... and he had not yet started his work. Valerie tightens around him and she starts pushing her hips toward him. He moaned loud enough, she moaned against his neck as hard as him, pressed their chests as they shook their bodies against each other.

"Made me cum" she moaned.  
"Turn her to me Freddie, I want to see" Melinda orders and Freddie obeys before sitting in front of their boss.

He puts an arm around her waist as he begins to slam inside her as fast as he could. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room as Freddie feels that he is about to comme in her.

A final scream satisfied out of the mouth of Valerie, probably heard throughout the neighborhood as Freddie feels her juices covering his erection. He looks down to see Valérie juice ran down his sex and on the ground under them. Freddie's mouth is slightly open and joyous laughter of Melinda says she enjoyed the show.

This had cum Freddie and his dick softened slips of her satiated pussy. He is now standing the sex to air and Valerie sat on the desk. Valerie breathing heavily, her spread legs and covered of their mixed juices, and Freddie finds it sexy.

"It was really worth the wait, right Val?" Melinda says as she passes her fingers over her wet thigh to collect the juice of two young people and brings her to her mouth "delicious."

He sees his boss watching him with desire and beckoned him to approach.

"Okay Mr. Benson, let's see if you're as good with your tongue with your mace" Melinda says spreading her legs even wider in her chair.

Freddie swallows and kneels between her legs.

This is certainly not how he began his first day at the Pear Store.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I wanted to do something with Melinda being the business manager, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
